It's My Baby
by The Great Chicken Miasma
Summary: *COMPLETED!* Based on my Crystal Version! After a night of accidental drinking, Aquamarine ends up pregnant, with Lightning as the father! What will Aqua do? What CAN she do? Rated for alcoholic use and cursing. And be nice! This was my first story, okay?
1. A Night to Remember

**_Author's Notes:_** _Well, I'm making a brand new story...I will update my other ones sometime later...but I just had to write this first before I forgot it! BTW, this story is based off of my Crystal Version with my Crystal Version Pokémon, so enjoy! And I own nothing, as usual... And for all you people who get easily confused, go to my sister, Mario the Great Wobbuffet's account and look up the names._

**_It's My Baby _**

_**Chapter 1:** A Night to Remember_

**_Aquamarine's POV_**

Stars twinkle above in the pre-dusk sky, meaning that it was starting to get late. Chillingly calm winds rush over head and through my mane. I sighed and gnawed at a mosquito bite on my hind leg. It was the same thing: day in, day out. Fighting, winning, partying, and for what? A crummy triumph over a feeble excuse for a Pokémon trainer? Ridiculous... it made no sense whatsoever... at least to me. Crystal was a wonderful trainer and I would give my life for her, but sometimes she did some pretty redundant things.

As I sit perched on distant cliff on the edge of the nearby forest, I can hear the chaotic noise from the Pokémon party down below. With my thoughts finally together, I leap off the cliff, soaring through the air for all to see before I rest on my feet in the midst of the celebration. I surprise no one with this dashing feat, as I have been doing for years. This party was the celebration of our 50th win over the Elite four. And they STILL won't let Crystal be the Champion...

"Hey, watch it! Comin' through!"

I turned to my left to see Lightning and Blaze bringing in a large keg of a beverage of some sort... The dimwits always did have a knack for ruining things and I guess this is just the beginning of one of another one of their hare-brained ideas... Lightning set the keg down, while Blaze snorted in irritation over my sudden presence.

"So you finally showed up?"

"Got a problem with that?"

"Yeah... battle! Right now! In the forest!"

I pushed Blaze over and advanced to the other side of the party to meet up with my trainer, Crystal.

"So, what's goin' on?" I ask nonchalantly, leaning against a tree stump nearby Crystal.

Crystal refused to turn around from cooking loads of hot dogs. "Nothing really. The whole thing just started."

I frowned and looked up at the sky. "And it's only 9:00? Gosh, Crystal! What on earth have you been drinking?"

Crystal giggled and whipped around, handing out hot dogs to various Pokémon. "Nothing, Aqua. I'm not alcoholic, if that's what you're thinking."

That's Crystal for ya; always meaning something and saying the opposite...or something like that...I dunno...

**"HEY, AQUA!"**

I was brought out of my confusing state of mind as Lightning trotted over to me. A very lively one he was, but kinda dim...

Lightning then promptly tripped over the keg and ended up running into me.

Okay, so he was more like brainless...

I pushed the overgrown ignoramus off of me. "Knucklehead! Get off! You're messing up my fur!" Lightning leapt off me and wagged his tail playfully.

"Aw, come on, Aqua!" He gestured to the large keg. "I brought some root beer for us to party with!"

I cocked an eyebrow. "Why?"

Lightning didn't answer, which was something that I expected from him; he never took time to actually think about what he was really doing before he did it.

Either way, a few of the Pokémon were helping themselves to the root beer. Only a few, though. About 15 out of the 50 Pokémon there. Reluctantly, I stepped over to the keg and got myself some root beer in a cup. Lightning followed up and did that same.

"Well," he said, holding up his drink, "bottoms up!"

"Whatever, you dope," I smirked at my comment and sipped my beverage. The taste was fairly sour, or maybe that was just me. It certainly didn't taste like root beer. I looked up to see Lightning going back again and again to get more of this 'beverage'. After that one swig, I considered compelled to get more, which I did. I eventually lost count of the refills I had gotten after a while...

A couple hours later, I began to notice that a bunch of the Pokémon were beginning to act a little under the influence, if you know what I mean. Apparently, Crystal had noticed this, too, as she was showing signs of concern. I felt somewhat hazy as I looked on towards Lightning, who had a small crowd of Pokémon around him.

"Dun ya think itz weird?" he slurred. "I mean, WE can't talk! Just say our names! Wuz up wit dat?!"

A round of amusement came from the listening Pokémon. Evidently, they found that funny.

Crystal walked over and took a good look at the 'root beer' inside the keg. "Where exactly DID you get this stuff, Lightning?"

"Uh... you see? Tha's wut I mean! People are always so...nosy!" Lightning laughed stupidly, obviously intoxicated.

Crystal shrugged and faced Blaze. "Any ideas?"

"This Entei couldn't be more clueless, C..."

My ears began to fail me right then and there. I felt lightheaded and dizzy. I didn't like this strange feeling coming over me and I tried my best to get away from it. Walking fast, I soon took off and sprinted into the forest. My ears chose that time to work again.

"Aqua! Where are going?!" I heard someone cry out. It was probably Crystal, but I didn't have time for her right now. It was then that I realized what was wrong; Stupid Lightning had gotten me drunk! Delirious, I sped off further into the woods. Then all went black...

**_Normal POV_**

Thunder rumbled across the sky as the clouds became dark and threatening. A storm was brewing a little ways off of Crystal's party. The Pokémon peered into the darkness from whence the storm came, not sure whether to carry on the party or stop and go on with it later.

The thunder boomed in the distance, but it was relatively close enough to call the party quits. Crystal stood on a refreshment table and cupped her hands over her mouth, in order to be heard over the deafening rumbling. "Everybody!" she called out, "It's time to go! We'll continue this later!" Just as she finished her announcement, a bolt of lightning struck a tree behind her, causing it to go up in flames.

Sweatdropping, Crystal bounced off the table. Recalling the Pokémon, she hoped aboard Springleaf. Just as she was about to take off, she looked back in horror.

"Hey, wait! Where are Lightning and Aqua?!" Another bolt of lightning struck just a few yards away. Springleaf reared back in surprise, but managed to get herself back together. "I have to go look for them!" Crystal finished.

Springleaf grabbed Crystal with one of her Vine Whips just as she was about to run for it. "You can't!" she called. "It's far too dangerous! The lightning is strangely accurate tonight and you could get hurt!" At that moment, rain began to cascade down. Springleaf continued. "Let's just go home for now. New Bark's not to far from here!" Hesitantly, Crystal agreed and got on Springleaf's back and the two took off towards their destination. One of them in a world of worry...

**_Aquamarine's POV_  
**  
Still somewhat drunk, I took cover in a hollow tree that was pretty sturdy and big enough for me to fit in and have a lot of room left over for another one of me...how convenient...

I sat in silence for a little while until I heard a noise. My hearing could let me hear anything for miles and miles away, even over a lot of background noise. I sat up straight and prepared for a trainer wanting to catch me. Instead of seeing human legs and feet, I saw a loud coat of yellow hurry over and into the tree. I sneered. It was none other than Lightning.

The dog of thunder shook water off him and lay down close to me. I scooted away and continued to sneer.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were the master of thunder," I say, refusing to look at Lightning.

"Even masters of thunder don't like to get soaked," came the reply.

Silence.

Lightning faced the wall. So did I.

"Why'd you bring that keg?"

"I bartered it from a Sneasel..."

"Why'd you do that?"

"Thought it was a good idea."

"Again, why?"

"Because I was trying to be impressive."

"What'd you trade?"

"A six-pack of root beer."

I began to get irritated. "Now why'd you go and do something stupid like that?!"

"Thought is was a keg of root beer. I figured I got the better deal."

Another wave of silence passed.

"Are you still drunk?"

"Possibly. You?"

"I refuse to answer that."

Lightning came over to me and lay down. I pulled away.

"I'm really sorry. I was just trying to prove that I'm not as dumb as I act."

"That's one idea that went over like lead balloon."

"I guess so," chuckled Lightning.

I soon found myself cuddling him. "When this storm passes, I'm never speaking to you again."

Lightning put a huge paw on my back and moved closer to me. "Maybe...you'll change your mind..."

Rain kept on falling outside... it was one of the few things that put me at ease...

_**Author's Notes:** I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't so good... I'm not really into Romance, but 5 reviews will give me the strength I need to carry on! Well, I have nothing more to say... Bleh. R&R._


	2. When the Dust Clears

_**Author's Notes:** Well, I'm back... anyway I made up a name for the male hero in Gold/Silver/Crystal! His name is...SAM! XD HOW ORIGINAL! _So, here's the damn story!

**_It's My Baby _**

_**Chapter 2:** When the Dust Clears_

**_Aquamarine's POV_**

I opened one eye to the sound of chirping Pidgeys and tittering Butterfree. The dew on the ground was soft and pure, just the way I like it. The blue in the sky was to die for. Everything seemed so free and happy. So did I. I look to my left to see Lightning laying on his side, sound asleep and snoring very loudly. I scoffed at the idiot and exited the tree, stretching and gaining strength to my muscular legs. My hind legs, strangely, were pretty sore. Like...maybe...nah, it couldn't be...

**_Normal POV_**

In the rural town of New Bark, Crystal sat in the den of her home, somewhat depressed, yet raring to go at any second to claim her prized legends once again. Her mother tried to calm her down with some tea.

"Honey, I know you love your Pokémon and all, but it's 6:00 in the morning! You should wait until..."

"It's OK! I'm fine, Mom, but I really have to go!" Crystal slurped her tea down and slammed the empty cup onto table, making it wobble a little.

Springleaf, awoken by the sudden amount of noise, chose that time to walk into the kitchen.

"Mega, Mega?" she questioned sleepily, at least to Crystal's Mom's ears.

"See? Even your Pokémon's worried about you and they have a knack for sensing things." Mom tried again. Crystal began to suit up.

"Mom, that's because Spring's been with me ever sense I started training!" She zipped her bookbag closed and slung it over her shoulder. "Well, that's it! I'm off!" she shouted, practically falling through the door, Springleaf close behind. "I'll see ya later!"

The mother only shook her head and smiled. "That girl and her Pokémon..."

Crystal, being the bad runner she was, walked fast over to side of her house when she heard her Pokémon call for her.

"Crystal! Wait up!" The Grass Pokémon eventually caught up and trotted beside the nervous Trainer. "I haven't seen you this rapid since you were trying to catch Aqua!"

Crystal chuckled. "And that's exactly what I'm trying to do now." She hopped onto to Springleaf's back for more support. "Let's head for next Route; I think that's were we saw Lightning and Aqua last."

**_Aquamarine's POV_**

I walked along, minding my own business. Lightning was awake now and jogging behind me. I had no intention of speaking to him and he probably had the same thing going on with himself...

"Hey, Aqua!"

...Or maybe not...

"Didja know that Japonicas grew around here?"

I rolled my eyes. Of course I knew that. I just didn't care for flowers all that much, seeing that I was weak to Grass-types and that I never liked flowers anyway. Not hearing my non-given response, Lightning shuffled behind me. We continued to walk on in silence, by instinct alone, to our Trainer. All of a sudden, the bushes in front of me trembled and out popped...

**"HAH! I'VE GOT YOU NOW, SUICUNE!"**

...Sam, the inattentive, young boy that Crystal had a strange interest in. With his know-it-all Typhosion, Terror, he was certainly on his way to becoming the dumbest Pokémon Trainer ever. He made some sort of wacky fighting stance towards Lightning and me.

"Come on! Come on! Get closer so I can catch you with this Master Ball!" He waved the magnificent Ball in the air tauntingly.

As sheer coincidence, Crystal and Springleaf appeared out of the brush, looking at the strange turn of events. Crystal shook her head.

"Sam, what are you doing with that Master Ball and my Pokémon?" she questioned.

The human dimwit scratched his head. "I was... just playing... fetch the... Master Ball!" He smiled at his dumb excuse. Crystal cocked an eyebrow. Those two reminded me of Lightning and myself in a way.

Crystal held out her hand. "Give me the Master Ball," she demanded, in a playful way.

Reluctantly, Sam handed her the almighty Ball. She smiled and poked him in the ribs. "Y'know, it's illegal to catch Pokémon that have already been caught. I could very well turn you into Officer Jenny..."

"Really? Do you have psychic powers, or something?"

Crystal didn't answer and dragged Sam away, turning her attention to me and Lightning. "Thank you for finding my Pokémon safe and sound," she told Sam, rubbing Lightning's head, as well as mine.

Sam scratched the back of his head. "Aw, it was nothing!"

Really...it was...

After that, I kinda tuned out of Crystal and Sam's conversation. I was lost in my own thoughts about...stuff...that only legends would worry about. The two talked for a little while longer, and then Sam took off and went home. To skip a few unnecessary details, Crystal also took us home...

That is, if you called the Violet City Pokémon Center a home.

After getting Lightning and me checked up by Nurse Joy, Crystal welcomed us back.

"You two really gave me a scare last night," she started. "Where'd you guys spend the night?"

"In a hollow tree trunk," I answered bluntly.

Lightning said nothing, feeling the effects of my punishment on his shoulders. Crystal noticed that he hadn't interjected with something stupid yet, but she didn't say anything about it.

"Well, I'm going out for a run," Lightning announced, sprinting off foolishly and randomly.

"Yeah, you do that," I said.

"What's up with him?" Crystal asked.

"You DO know that the ignoramus over there got almost everyone of us drunk last night, right?"

"Yes, yes, I know, but I can see that it was all just a big misunderstanding and I think Lightning is sorry for what he did."

I sneered. "Not sorry enough for me..."

Crystal put her hands on her hips. "I think you should forgive him, Aqua. Lightning's definitely not the sharpest tool in the shed, but at least his heart's in the right place."

"Too bad his brain isn't..."

Crystal sighed. "As a Trainer, it's not my duty to make sure you and Lightning kiss and make up. That's in your hands...paws...whatever..."

"Then I guess that will never happen..." With that last comment, I turned to the door and nudged it open. I heard it shut behind me and I looked back at Crystal; she was just standing there, staring to me as if she were looking into my soul... I ignored this and dove into the bushes; opposite of where Lightning went.

Well, all was back to normal; today was Sunday and that usually meant no training or fighting for us. I would spend this time to gather my thoughts and forget about this odd scenario, or that it ever happened.

I wouldn't have it any other way...

_A month later..._

**_Normal POV_**

Crystal sat in the lobby of the Mt. Silver Pokémon Center, preparing to spar with the regional Champion, Red, once again. She let the Pokémon relax for a while then started counting up her team.

"OK, Tiffany, Blaze, Springleaf, SunShine, Lightning, and Aquamarine... Hey, wait! Where's Aqua? Anyone seen her?"

The uncompleted team of Pokémon only shrugged in response. They stopped when SunShine spoke out.

"I saw her in the lavatory this morning," the Espeon answered. "She looked virtually sick and pale."

"Pale? Sick? In the bathroom?" Crystal marched over to and up the stairs, a posse of Pokémon behind her. She reached the upstairs restroom (the only one in the center) and banged on the door. "Aqua? Aqua? Aquamarine, are you in there?"

A long groan emitted from behind the door. This was followed by various sounds of vomiting and occasional toilet flushing.

Crystal knocked again. "Aqua, what's going on in there?!"

"I'll be out in a minute!" The toilet flushed for the umpteenth time and the door swung open, hitting Springleaf in the face.

"Ow..." she muttered, a look of displeasure clearly present upon her bruised face.

"Sorry, Spring..." Aqua mumbled. "I haven't really been feeling myself lately..."

"Why, what's wrong?" Blaze questioned.

"I've been having these...AWFUL headaches and... stomachaches and I'm really constipated all of a sudden..." The Suicune puffed, exhausted.

SunShine cocked his head. "Well, it is certainly a good thing that we a undoubtedly present in hospitable place. Aqua will need a check-up."

Aquamarine looked up. "A check-up? Oh, no way! I'm not letting some doctor poke my elegant, pretty body with a stupid..." At that moment, a wave of nausea hit Aquamarine HARD and she promptly threw up on the floor.

Crystal tried not to grimace as the others looked on confusion. "I think we'd better get you to the doctor A.S.A.P., Aqua," she said, holding her nose from the unpleasant smell.

After much fighting and chaos, Aquamarine found herself tied up in 11-inch- thick chains and on the floor of a doctor's office.

"My, my, my," the doctor said, obviously pleased with his patient, "A fine Suicune you have here. Yes, very beautiful." He stroked her side, causing Aquamarine to grunt in pain.

"I want a full check-up on her, please," Crystal said, handing doctor a load of cash. "Do everything to her, but try not to hurt her or I get this money back!"

The physician nodded and Crystal left. Aquamarine swore to herself as her Trainer left the room...

An hour later, the doctor appeared in front of Crystal. "So, how is she?" the Trainer asked.

"Well, she's very healthy and you've done a good job of raising her. But I ran all my tests and took all my samples and it seems that Aqua has morning sickness."

Crystal gasped and looked at Aquamarine, who seemed just as surprised as she was.

"Has Aqua been having intercourse lately?" the doctor went on.

"Not that I know of..." Crystal was in shock. She couldn't believe it! Was Aqua really...?

"Miss Crystal, your Aqua is exactly 5 weeks pregnant."

_**Author's Notes:** Wow... Well, I'm lazy now, so R&R like always._


	3. To Expect the Unexpected

_**Author's Notes:** Well, the climax of this story just keeps getting closer and closer and closer and closer and... Alright, alright... Now on with the damn story! XD_

**_It's My Baby _**

_**Chapter 3:** To Expect the Unexpected_

**_Aquamarine's POV_**

I sat down in the lobby of the Lavender Town Pokémon Center, sick, constipated, and frankly, very annoyed. I had been this way for an entire week and I was showing no signs of letting up either. I shudder at the those 6 awful words I heard Crystal say to me exactly 1 week, 3 days, 5 hours, and 16 seconds ago:

"Aqua, the doctor said you're pregnant..."

I shuddered again and turned over on the floor. Crystal was sitting on the small couch behind me with Sam while he was waiting for his Typhlosion to heal after a well-rounded battle with Crystal... or so I heard from SunShine. I didn't care, though. Especially since a certain someone, whose name I will not even mention, was included in the fight. I heard Crystal sigh and rub my soft, flowing mane. Then I heard Sam's voice.

"Hey Crystal? Is it even possible for a Legendary Pokémon to get... uh, you know...?

"Yeah, Sam, it's possible. Any Pokémon can get pregnant. The only reason you can't naturally breed Legends is because it's not meant to be. They can reproduce, but it's not how Legends prosper, y'know?"

"Yeah, I think I know what you mean..."

Sam was probably more confused than he was before he had asked that stupid question. I rose from my position on the floor and moved to Crystal's side of the couch. Crystal began to scratch my neck as she continued her conversation with Sam. A few minutes later, a Chansey and a Nurse Joy came up to us.

The perky nurse smiled her stupid little smile and said her stupid little voice, "Well, Sam your Typhlosion and all your other Pokémon are in tip-top shape!"

And Sam smiled his stupid smile and stupidly said, "Thanks a lot, Nurse Joy!"

And the stupid Chansey stupidly said, "Chansey!"

I rolled my eyes at all the stupids around here. Sometimes, I wondered if Crystal and I were the only ones with brains.

The stupid nurse then came over to me. "Now, do a check-up on this lovely Suicune!"

I snarled at her, causing her and the stupid Chansey to back away. I didn't feel like going into a doctor's office right now and I didn't care if that meant getting a long scolding from Crystal or not.

**_Normal POV_**

Crystal took out Aquamarine's Master Ball and recalled her into it. She then shrugged. "I'm sorry, Nurse Joy. I think this whole pregnancy thing has really gotten her upset. She hasn't eaten for awhile and it's getting harder and harder for me to keep track of her."

"Oh, dear. Well, that's not good. She needs to eat as much as possible to support her and the puppies."

"Yeah, I know." Crystal stood up. "Are you gonna try to run some tests on her again?"

"Yes," Nurse Joy nodded. "We have to. Otherwise, she could starve to death and not even know it."

Crystal made a face. "Well, okay then. Hey, Sam, I'll be back in a minute. If you have to home, that's ok..."

"Nah, I'll just hang around out here with Terror." Sam opened up his Poké Ball to reveal a buff Typhlosion. He showed his spunk by blowing an inferno out of his neck.

Crystal smiled. "Okay, then. I won't be too long."

"This way, miss Crystal." Nurse Joy called, leading Crystal into another room.

**_Aquamarine's POV_**

Now, I was really ticked off at the doctors and the nurses and those stupid ass Chanseys! I didn't need a stupid check-up! Why couldn't I just give birth in the wild? But, NO! They said I needed 'special care' for my condition! I sat on the cold floor of an office with Crystal sitting in a chair, patiently waiting for a Nurse Joy to come back.

I sighed and turned to her. "Can I just abort this and forget it ever happened?"

Crystal shrugged. "It's your baby. Do what you want to with it, but I'll help in every way I can, Aqua."

"Then you can help me by telling the dumb nurse that I want out," I grumbled in annoyance.

"I'll do that AFTER she runs a scan of your stomach."

I only sighed as the door opened. Instead of a Nurse Joy, there was male doctor in the door. He looked in his late 40's, early 50's, but I could less of his age.

"Now, let's see here," he said as he looked at his clipboard. "You must be Crystal with Aquamarine, is that correct?"

No duh, Einstein. Who else around here has a pregnant Legendary Pokémon?

"Yes, sir." Crystal answered.

The doctor turned back to his clipboard. "Okay, then." He then engaged in a long conversation with Crystal. After awhile, she addressed me.

"Now, Aqua, do me a favor and be good for the doctor. Whatever he does to you is for your own good, so don't try to be hostile and end up biting him, or something."

"I DON'T want to do this!" I grunted.

Just as I got through with my sentence, I felt a muzzle wrap around my mouth, as well as a harness around my chest and neck. I struggled violently against the bindings, but it was no use. The more I fought, the tighter the restraint became. When I finally surrendered to the tough leather, I realized that Crystal was gone. A sharp pain in the side of my neck caused me to try and jerk away again, but I soon fell limp to the floor. Everything began to blur around me and I realized that the sharp pain must've been a tranquilizer for me. My eyelids became heavy and the room dark as the injection began to take effect...

_**Author's Notes:** That chapter really didn't turn into what I wanted it to be... either way, I hope you enjoyed it. Anyway, 20 for Chapter 4! Toodles! (Disappears)_


	4. Morning Sickness

_**Author's Notes:** Back again! I'm in a rush, so let's just get this over with... _

_Now...the story..._

**_It's My Baby _**

_**Chapter 4**: Morning Sickness _

_**Aquamarine's POV**  
_  
After what seemed like weeks of torment and agony, I groggily stepped out of the doctor's office and into the main waiting room, where Crystal and Sam were still waiting for me. I was somewhat happy that Crystal didn't get annoyed from the long wait and end up going home. And Sam... well, he was just here for comic relief.

Crystal walked up to me and massaged my face. "You okay, Aqua?" she asked. "You look a little dizzy."

Frankly, I didn't feel like answering her, but I'd have to say something, elsewise, I'd make a scene; or at least Crystal would. She was a lot more melodramatic than I was.

"Yeah, sure. I'm okay..." I mumbled. This made Crystal suspicious.

"No you're not. I know you're just saying that, Aqua..."

I grunted in annoyance and whispered loudly to Crystal. "Look! I just want to go home and forget this ever happened!"

"And we will...when you tell me what the doctor said and did."

**"WHO GIVES A FLIP?!"** I barked.

My sudden outburst startled a couple of Trainers and Nurses, like I cared. It wasn't long before a Nurse Joy came up and asked us, Sam included, to please leave. I received a scolding once we were outside, but I could really care less about what Crystal was saying or why Sam couldn't stop picking his nose for once.

After a few parting words with Sam, Crystal summoned her Dragonite and recalled me into my Master Ball.

Once she got home, Crystal released me from my Ball and proceeded with her questions. I told her that the doctor did some unsanitary things to me and said a bunch of crap and that I was pregnant... and stuff. None of it was really all that important. After that hurdle was jumped, I had another one to face...and his name was Lightning.

Lightning seemed to be a little humiliated in front of me and I was glad he was. Too bad for him that it didn't satisfy me.

"Um... Aqua...?" he stumbled over his words as he tried to speak to me. "I'm... really sorry for what happened back there... I... I... didn't know what I was doing a-and we were both drunk, so..."

I snorted. "Hmm, I could've sworn that I heard a voice just now," I said this while looking around, as if Lightning wasn't even there. "Oh, well. It's probably just my imagination..." Bypassing Lightning, I slowly walked on, not bothering to look back. Although, I managed to see Lightning's heartbroken figure in a nearby mirror and for once, I felt a little guilty... but that's life, Lightning...

It seemed almost impossible. It had already been 3 months since I had last spoken to Lightning. 3 months since everything had been normal. And 3 months since I had first become pregnant. I had hoped that everybody was wrong and I wasn't really expecting at all, but unfortunately, it was starting to show. My underbelly was beginning to bulge and I felt so bloated all the time. I was also really constipated and sick everytime I even THOUGHT about food.

At the moment, I was sitting on the couch, which was flourished with pillows, due to my condition. All day, all I did was sit around and eat pickles and ice cream, and watermelon with sushi, dog food with cat food, carrots, onions, mushrooms, rice, cookies, cake, and occasionally mustard.

It was enough to make me want to commit suicide. But I halted the very idea only because there was a pretty slim chance that I would give birth to a girl. Crystal kept talking to me and saying that I had a 90 of giving birth to a litter, but I didn't care. Even if I did, I still wanted a girl.

Why would I not want to abort? I had the option and Crystal didn't care and I wasn't too far along, so I had time. I kept considering aborting my pregnancy, but something just told me not to do it. I didn't want to kill something so innocent and feeble... and what would everyone else think?

I rose from the couch and stretched. All this thinking was making my head hurt and when I hurt, I get nauseated. I slowly inched off the sofa and waddled down the hallway. Yes, waddled. I may have been only 3 months, but I looked more like I was 8 months along.

We were currently staying at a Saffron City hotel. It was one of the biggest ones in the metropolis. It was really great, really big, and really expensive, but Crystal had more than enough money to cover her team's stay, herself and Sam with his team included.

I made my way past Sunshine's room, Crystal's, Sam's, Springleaf's and... Lightning's... I stopped to take a long, ridiculous look at the door leading to his room, which would probably be considered more of a suite, like mine and everyone else's.

How I worried about the nut. Lightning barely ate anything and always seemed to be depressed about something. I had a feeling that his condition was entirely my fault, but then again, my condition was entirely his fault, too.

Uh oh, there I go again, thinking about stuff and getting sick. I turned hastily towards a bathroom, feeling the evil effects of my morning sickness.

**_Crystal's POV  
_**  
I sat in my room with Sam playing our complimentary GameCube, trying to kill a Metroid or something of the like.

"Sam, I worry about Aqua. I think she's thinking of committing suicide or aborting or even running away from me!"

Sam laughed as he successfully killed the... whatever it was on his video game. "Don't worry about that, Crystal. You know I've got Terror, Tantrum and Torture all on the job of keeping an eye on Aqua so she won't do anything stupid. And you've got your team on the lookout as well, so just relax..."

"I guess you're right..." I smiled at Sam. "for once..."

_**Author's Notes:** Oh, poor Lightning! I feel so bad for making all this tension between him and Aqua, but don't worry about it! All will be happy at the end of my story! R&R!_


	5. Team Rocket's Surprise Attack

_**Author's Note:** Well, here we go again... Anyway, let's start!_

_**It's My Baby  
  
Chapter 5:** Team Rocket's Surprise Attack _

**_Aquamarine's POV_**

And so, the month and my pregnancy dragged on. I went back to the doctor several times and got checked on, Crystal hung around with Sam for moral support from him, and Lightning always seemed to be missing or out of place. I had to admit that I felt a little sorry for him, but he was acting so ignorant that my sympathy towards him was worthless and nothing to lose my head over. Too bad I couldn't say the same for the other Pokémon...

**_Normal POV_**

Aquamarine lay sprawled out on the nice warm grass in the vast meadow of Route 1, near the quiet Pallet Town. Crystal was paying a visit to Red's house to talk about advanced Pokémon teams. Sam, for once, stayed behind to keep a close eye on Aquamarine and to call Crystal on her cell phone if anything happening. If he only knew what lurked in the bushes, he'd be dialing her number right now...

The shrubs rustled and shook as a Team Rocket Grunt peered through the bushes. He whipped out a walkie-talkie and spoke into it.

"Crouching Raikou to Hidden Dragonite, Crouching Raikou to Hidden Dragonite, do you read me, over?"

"...Yes, I read. Go ahead," the responding voice came, after a brief static interruption.

"I've finally managed to track down the alleged Suicune..."

"Good work. Are the sightings true? Is it really expecting?" Static hissed after he finished.

"Affirmative. Indeed, it is heavy with baby."

"Impossible!"

"I'm seeing it with my own eyes. It's true, I swear it!"

"Very well, then. Initiate Plan 62B immediately."

"Negative. A juvenile is in the premises."

"Then I suggest you dispose of the child immediately."

"Affirmative. Crouching Raikou, over and out." The Grunt hung up his walkie- talkie and fingered a Poké Ball. He then reached into his backpack and pulled a rather gun. Standing up in the bushes, he prepared his assault.

**_Aquamarine's POV_**

Even with Sam staring idiotically into space, I felt somewhat... under someone's constant attention... like somebody was following me... My senses were going crazy and it really bothered me when the Route suddenly become deadly quiet. Perking up, I used my keen eyes to scan the area for anything out of the ordinary. Just as I landed my gaze on a bush, I saw the lanky shadow of a man pointing something at me.

Before a got a chance to launch an Ice Beam at him, he fired a grappling net out of his small cannon. I easily dodged it and began Roaring at Sam to bring him back from La-La Land. The idiot snapped to reality as the man revealed himself.

"Hand over the Suicune, and nobody gets hurt!"

"Team Rocket!" Sam fumbled with his cell phone and started dialing frantically.

**_Crystal's POV  
_**  
"Red, you loser! The least you could do is show up at your own house once in a while!"

Finding out that he had retreated to Mt. Silver AGAIN really burnt me up. Especially because his mother was always so worried. What an ungrateful dork...

I sat in his room, pouting over Red's unnatural ways of living. The ringing of my cell phone made me even until I realized it must've been Sam. Hastily, I picked up, hearing total chaos in the background.

"Sam, what's going on?!"

"It's Team Rocket!" Sam struggled to shout. He sounded like he was in a fight with someone.

"Let go of the net!"

"Hang on, Aqua! Tantrum, use Vine Whip!"

"Mega Mega!"

"Feraow, Drill Peck!"

"You're... not getting away...!"

"FEARRRRRR!"

"Razor Leaf!"

"Let GO...!!!!!!!!"

I could scrapping and grunting before the phone went dead. Not trying to call back, I rushed out of Red's room, downstairs, and out the door, leaving Red's mom to shake her head in disgust and mumble something pineapples.

I rode my bike out to Route 1, only to see a baffled Sam sitting on the ground and a badly beaten Meganium beside him.

"Sam, what happened?"

"It was...a... Grunt from Team Rocket..." Sam looked like he'd just lost a fight to herd of Ursaring, with torn clothes, ruffled hair, scratches, and a black eye. "I tried to stop him... but... he used a Fearow against... Tantrum and...uh..." Sam trailed off, standing up and scratching his head, looking around in fear and confusion. "And don't get mad at me... but... he stole Aqua..."

Rather than have spasm and go crazy like Sam thought I would, simply ordered him to use his flying Pokémon and follow me on my Dragonite.

**_Aquamarine's POV_**

Stupid Team Rocket. They always seemed to show up we they weren't needed... then again, that's just what bad guys were supposed to do. I wasn't sure where I was or were I had been, but I knew that I wasn't supposed to be wherever I was going.

An iron gate slammed open and the cover was lifted from my eyes. I looked about at my new destination and recognized it immediately as the secret Team Rocket Base in Mahogany Town. No one ever bothered to do anything about it after the Rockets left, so it was only natural that they would try to make a comeback.

The Grunt from before tightly encircled a thick spike collar was around my neck as a rough leash yanked me forward and I followed reluctantly. Because the base was so small, there weren't a multitude of Rockets, but there were a lot of Pokémon, most of them captured like me. The owner of my leash led me pass countless cages, moldy and unkempt with unfortunate Pokémon rotting away in them.

I expected the worst as the Grunt leading me arrived to the Admin's room, addressing her, or at least, the back of her chair.

"Madam, the Suicune has been captured. What am I to do with her?"

The executive turned in her chair, a Houndour in her lap. "HER?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow. "Since when did legendary Pokémon have genders?"

The Grunt yanked on my chain, forcing me forward. "Well, upon sightings and closer examinations, it seems that this Suicune may be pregnant," the member replied.

Smirking, the manager advanced towards me and put her hand on my pregnant belly, patting and rubbing as if it were the most valuable thing in the world.

"How sweet," she cooed. "Take her to the Rocket Suite and make sure she has the utmost care and give her anything she wants and will need." She then glared at my choker. "You incompetent fool! Get rid of this! That is for captive Pokémon only!"

"But Madam, she IS a captive..." the Grunt cowered.

Grabbing the rookie affiliate, she spat in his face. "Damn you Grunts! You'll never learn! Don't the words **EXPECTING LEGENDARY POKéMON **mean **ANYTHING **to you?! Think of the possibilities! She'll give birth here and we can use the child and train it under the name of Team Rocket! The child will then breed with suitable Pokémon and we could end up having a horde of super Legendary Pokémon!"

"I guess that's possible..." the Grunt meekly mumbled.

"Shut up!" she roared, throwing him on the ground. "Take her to suite..."

The Rocket got up and took my collar off. As the lapel was released, I ran as fast as I could, barreling past Rockets and Pokémon littering the hallway. Unfortunately, I soon had to stop because my stomach was hurting...badly. Sprinting like that must've disturbing the baby and now it was...kicking. I didn't have to consider myself lucky for too long before a dart hit my neck... and everything went black...

_**Author's Note:** What controversy! Bye for now and R&R!_


	6. Unrealiable Aquaintances

_**Author's Notes:** Time for another tissue-sopping chapter of "It's My Baby"! And now, we start! _

**_It's My Baby _**

_**Chapter 6:** Unreliable Acquaintances_

**_Aquamarine's POV_**

I opened my eyes sometime later to view my surroundings. I expected the worst, since the Rockets were so relentless in treating their captives. Surprisingly, I realized that instead of a dingy old dungeon, my room contained everything of a rich suite, if not more.

The entire room was a beautiful shade of turquoise, while the curtains were hinted with teal and sapphire. Treats and jewels littered fancy gift boxes scattered about the room and there was even a built-in jacuzzi! This was actually... nice, especially for the Rockets.

I rose from the floor and waddled over to a couch. The floor was soft and plushy and the couch felt like clouds as I perched on it with my front paws. I suddenly remembered the executive saying that I needed to be treated with the highest and utmost care possible, so I guess that's why I have this suite and all this stuff. Well, why complain? At least they were making an effort to taking care of me.

**_Normal POV_**

The lock to Room 745 snapped open as the admin stepped in, addressing the resident of the room.

"Why, hello there, dear," she said, smirking. A Houndour sat loyally at her feet, accompanying her with another devious smirk.

Aquamarine glared at the two, backing away from the door and behind the couch.

"Oh, no, no, no, dear. You don't have to fear us. We only want to help you and your babies."

Aquamarine continued to look intently at the door.

"I know what you're thinking, and I'll tell you this: as long as you cooperate, we won't hurt you. But if you try and disobey us again like that, and we might have to take some of your privileges." She took out a whip and snapped it. "Is that understood?"

Aquamarine made no response to the lady; she only stared, cocking an eyebrow. Narrowing her eyes, the leader stepped out and locked the door behind her, leaving without another word. The Houndour, however, stayed behind, still smiling.

"What do YOU want, mutt?" Aquamarine growled at the Dark Pokémon at the door.

"Oh, nothing," the dog replied, its voice obviously feminine. "You know those guys are just using you, right?"

"No way!" came the Suicune's reply, full of sarcasm. The Houndour frowned at this, but continued speaking.

"In case you were wondering, my name's Inferno. And you are?"

"First of all, that's none of your business and second, I WASN'T wondering what your name was."

"Oh, a feisty one, huh? Well, Marcy'll fix that right away...

"Marcy?"

"My trainer, the head of this place, stupid."

Aquamarine frowned. "I don't feel like talking right now." Saying this, she launched a stream of water at Inferno, causing her to yelp and jump away. "Why don't you go jump into a lake or something?"

Shaking off the water, Inferno growled. "You will regret that. Count on it!"

Aquamarine sneered as she watched her leave. "I hate dogs like that..."

"...me, too..." came a reply.

**_Aquamarine's POV_**

Another voice! I knew something was fishy about this place! I turned around, ready to fight if I had to.

"Who said that?! Show yourself!" I demanded.

Almost instantly, the owner of the voice revealed himself, coming out of a peculiarly dark corner of the room. I was thrown off guard as I looked upon the face of another Suicune.

Its body was masculine and the shoulders were lean and straight. The color of its fur was more of an indigo color than light blue like normal Suicunes and the mane was a deep, midnight purple. The strands of ribbons on the sides were longer, with most of them wrapped around muscular legs. Its chest was broad and the patterns were nice and sleek. With brown eyes, the other dog looked at me.

"You look new. Are you from around here?" it asked, slyness in its question.

"It depends." I answered. "Are you?"

"No, this is my room. I live here, but why are you here?" it asked again.

"It's the Rockets...they brought me here..." I answered reluctantly. "They caught you, too?"

"Well, yeah, but I've always liked living here. Why not you? Or are you jealous?"

"Jealous?!" I snapped. "Of what? I just told you I don't like being here!"

"Uh, no you didn't..." the other dog said. Pausing, it spoke again. "Anyway, my name's Maelstrom. Yours?"

"Aquamarine," I answered quickly, not wanting to have another Inferno on my hands.

Maelstrom grinned. "Aquamarine. That's a pretty name."

"Whatever..."

A wave of silence passed over us until Maelstrom took a good look at me.

"Either you're pregnant, or you just got back from the all-you-can-eat buffet," he snickered.

I gave him a cold stare for that comment. "That's not funny and you know it," I said, firmly. Maelstrom quickly stopped laughed and turned away. I could tell I wouldn't like this guy... especially since I didn't want to be in here to begin with.

Feeling tired, I slowly walked to the couch, trying not to waddle for Maelstrom's pleasure. At first, I had a little trouble, since I wasn't supposed to get on couches without help. As I tried to jump on the sofa again, I felt something roughly nudge me onto the recliner. Startled, I jerked around to see Maelstrom smiling stupidly at me. He was beginning to remind me of Lightning...

"So, uh, who's the father?"

"What's it to you?"

"Well," Maelstrom perched his head next to mine, but I pulled away in irritation, "you look like you'll need a guy to help with all those puppies you might be having..."

Ignoring his offer, I put my head on a pillow. And Maelstrom promptly put his head on my stomach. I started to push him off and **REALLY** hurt him for doing that, but I soon stopped, due to the fact that it actually felt good to me...

Ah, well... I'll just let the dope stay there if her wants... for now, anyway...

_**Author's Notes:** Damn! It's 5:46... again! Wow! Someone's quite the Noctowl... Hoothoot... whatever! Zubat, Golbat, Crobat... HEY, WAIT A MINUTE! WHAT AM I THINKING?! Did anyone notice the irony in Maelstrom's name? He a MALE and he can make maelstroms, or violent whirlpools! I should've named him Malestrom... :P Anyway, R&R and I hope you liked! I know I did... :P_


	7. As My World Crumbles

_**Author's Notes:** Well, I've updated all my other stories, so now it's time for this one! Yes, shiny is good... MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! _

_Now, on with the story!_

_**It's My Baby  
  
Chapter 7:** As My World Cumbles_

**_Aquamarine's POV  
_**  
3 weeks now had I been with Maelstrom, learning the ways and rules of the Rockets, not like it mattered, since I didn't have to abide by them. For the time I had been here, I was constantly showered by all the things I'd ever wanted and more, but it was all in vain attempts to win my allegiance over to the dark side of Team Rocket. At the moment, I was relaxing on a plush cushion in the middle of the room after taking a dip in my jacuzzi. Maelstrom was kept in close contact with me in the provided apartment, which was really a pain, due to his constant ramblings on things like "how I saved a litter of Eevee from a fire", or "how I nursed a Stantler's broken leg", or "the time I fought the legendary Ho-oh" and other wild stories that made no sense whatsoever. He reminded me of Lightning in his ways... and now, I was really beginning to regret what I did to him, making me miss him all the more...

**_Normal POV_**

Nudging the door open, Maelstrom appeared in the apartment's doorway, smirking at Aquamarine, who only rolled her eyes.

"So, how's the future mother doing today?" he asked, laying down on the floor, next to Aquamarine's pillow.

In response, she moved away and turned her back, looking over shoulder. "Fine, thank you, Maelstrom."

Not satisfied, Maelstrom walked over and rubbed against his female counterpart. "Why so tense, my sweet? He cooed. "That's no way a beauty like you should act."

Aquamarine pulled away again. "No, Maelstrom, I'm not in the mood..."

"You're never in the mood." Maelstrom stood up. "You're given everything you could possibly want and act as if you could care less about it."

"That's because I could."

"Come on, let's just cuddle..."

Aquamarine grunted and slowly stood up, walking over to the couch. "Look, Maelstrom, I'm not happy here. I was taken from my trainer, my home, my life, and for what? To spend the rest of my days here?"

"Yes, because this is your home now, and there's nothing you can do about it." Maelstrom narrowed his eyes.

"You're starting to sound like Marcy and all the other lowlifes here."

"That's because I've been here my entire life and you're staying here with me," As he spoke, he inched closer to Aquamarine. "whether you like it or not."

Marcey sat in her office, grooming Inferno in her lap as she looked outside her window at a dingy cage full of Farfetch'd wheeled by her. She smiled and turned to her desk, Inferno hopping off her.

"Inferno," she said to the Houndour, "I want you to fetch Lucas for me and bring him here so I can ask him about Mizu."

Nodding to her master, Inferno darted out the door and ran out of sight. She knew who Marcey was talking about and was glad she was finally taking action. "Mizu" was Aquamarine's name to the Rockets.

"That pesky Suicune is finally getting what's coming to her for ruining my relations with Marcey! I just hope it's enough to get her out of my hair for good!" she turned a sharp corner and proceeded down the hallway, knocking over a Grunt with a box full of Quilava.

Back with Crystal, the search for Aquamarine was a total disaster, with the trail running cold. Crystal and Sam searched all over Jotho and Kanto and Team Rocket was nowhere to be found. Little did Crystal know about the secret base in Mahogany Town starting up again.

"It's just impossible, Sam. How could an organization as big as Team Rocket just disappear like that?"

"I don't know...maybe they left these regions and went somewhere else."

"Maybe so..." Crystal mused as she stroked Lightning. "I think we should keep looking, though."

"Right."

By now, it was starting to get late, so Crystal and Sam called it a day and decided to look again tomorrow.

"This is all my fault," Lightning vented to Blaze upon arriving home. "If I hadn't gotten everyone drunk at the party, none of this would've happened! What was thinking?!"

"You have to admit, that WAS pretty idiotic of you..." Blaze trailed off as Springleaf joined the conversation.

"Oh, hush up, Blaze!" she scolded. "You're just making things worse!"

"Well, it's not my fault for what he did!" Blaze shot back.

"Stop it, you two! This isn't going anywhere!" shouted Terror.

"Hmph!" Blaze pouted. "She started it!"

"I did not!" Springleaf retorted.

Before Blaze got a chance to make a comeback, Torture drenched him with a Hydro Pump.

"Dad's right, guys," Terrence said, stepping forward. He was a Totodile, Torture's son. "You guys get a grip!"

"We need to find Aqua soon before she has her puppies. If Team Rocket has her, there's no telling what she'll do to them..." Springleaf said.

Lightning nodded in response, then looked outside to the moon. "I'll find you, Aqua... and I'll bring you home."

_**Author's Notes: **Ah, plot thickness... Anyway, just R&R and I'll work on some other stories and stuff!_


	8. The Great Rescue: Part 1

_**Authoress' Notes:** Whew! It's been ages since I've done this story! That's mostly because I'm not really motivated to write it anymore. Sorry, folks, but that's just it. PSYCHE! ...Or whatever. Anyway, it IS true that I've lost motivation, but I'll keep writing for my fans. Trust me, I know it really sucks for some idiots to just take down good stories and never speak of them again, so I'm not going to do that! Anyway, the story is winding and might end next chapter, but at least I'll know I finsihed it. Yay for me, lol!

* * *

_

**It's My Baby**

**Chapter 8:** The Great Rescue (Part 1)

**

* * *

**

**_Normal POV_**

A Zubat flew by the moon and perched upside on a tree as Lightning slowly crept outside, followed by Blaze, Terror, Springleaf, Torture, Summer, and Tantrum. The seven quietly nodded to each other as a silent greeting.

"Good," Lightning started. "I'm really glad you guys are coming with me. I don't I can do this alone."

Blaze smirked. "You can sure say that again."

Summer rolled her eyes. "Not this again."

Summer was a Pidgeot, a close frined of Springleaf's. Tanturm almost like Springleaf in a way; he always had great ideas. He suggested that Summer come along, she could fly. Since no one else had wings, it was almost sure that she'd be needed one way or another.

Before Lightning could retort, Springleaf stopped him. "Let's just go bring Aqua and bring her home."

Lightning turned away from Springleaf and motioned everyone to follow him. The group only crept a few steps before Terrance decided to run up.

"Guys!" he called.

Torture sighed. "Terrance, what are you doing here?"

Terrance clenched his fists. "I'm coming with you guys! I want to prove how strong how am! Please?"

Blaze frowned. "No way, kid; You'll just get in the way."

"No, I won't!" Terrance pouted, jumping up and down. "I promise! I'll be super-good!"

Torture stepped forward and picked up his son, setting him aside. "Sorry, Terr. You're staying. It's too dangerous for you where we're going."

"But, Dad--"

Torture closed Terrance's mouth. "When I say no, Terr, I mean it! Now, go back inside. Sam'll worry."

Head down, Terrance slowly walked back to the Saffron City hotel. He paused for a moment, then kept going on into the lobby of the hotel.

Torture watched his son walk away until he was sure he was gone, then turned and followed the others on their search for Aquamarine.

* * *

Back at Team Rocket's HQ, Aquamarine slowly waddled outside. She wanted...no, _needed_ to get away from Maelstrom. Due to their last argument, he was a little ticked and Aquamarine didn't want to be around when he felt like battling someone. She couldn't take the chance of hurting herself and her unborn children, so she left. 

Laying down on the ground, Aquamarine streched out and yawned. She truned back on her side and protectively nudged her growing stomach. She was now nine months along and was expected to give birth very soon. This made Aquamarine happy and sad at the same time.

It would be great to finally have her puppies so she could get rid of all her stress of walking around a lot or even moving. Plus, she wanted to see what they would look like and how many she would have.

But then again, she didn't want to have them because she knew that the second they were born, Team Rocket would take them away and use them in their experiments. They'd hurt them, torture them, make them violent beasts who would kill their own mother if told to. Then they'd be forced tobreed with each other and make even more. Then it would only be a matter of time before the torture began again.

Aquamarine sighed in exhaustion and began to drift off to sleep, but a rustle in the bushes woke her.

She frowned. "Now, what in could that be?"

Slowly standing up, she waddled over to the brush and peeked through them to see a large Rattata hunching over a Mint Berry.

Licking her lips, Aquamarine crouched down in the bushes and quietly moved towards her unexpecting prey. Her lithe muscles allowed her to sneak through the leaves without making so mush as a rustle.

Upon reaching her victim, the pregnant Suicune leapt out of her hiding spot and pounced onto the surprised Rat. She may have been pregnant, but that couldn't stop her from hunting her own prey. Besides, that's what her body was made to do in the first place.

Holding the Rat between the toes of her large paws, Aquamarine held up her 'meal' and inspected it. Usually, a Rattata would be a nice snack for her, but not. Since she was pregnant, she had to eat more for herself and her unborn children. At this point, the Rattata would barely be a nibble for her.

Aquamarine dropped the Rattatta on the ground and watched it scamper into the shrubbery, never to be seen again.

She continued to walk around the garden, looking for somethingmore filling to eat.

It didn't take long for her to encounter a Stantler eating leaves from the shrubs. Aquamarine smilied. It was perfect. The Stantler was also larger than usual and slightly rotund. It probably wasn't enough to fill her stomach, but it would certainly hold her over until tomorrow.

Using the same tactics she did with the Rattata, she crept through the brush, but along the ground this time. The Stantler needed strength to be taken down, so Aquamarine needed a jump start on it so she would have the upper hand.

The Stantler either paid her nomind, or was just too busy gorging itself on the tasty, green leaeves to notice a Suicune behind it.

Aquamarine was just about to grab the Stantler, but stopped and looked up in confusion when she hearda vicious Roar. The startled Stantler began to run away, but was suddenly taken down by a large shadow.

On her guard, Aquamarine backed up and away from the scene before her, watching intensely.

The unknown shadow thing wrestled the Stantler to the ground, snapping and growling at it fierecly. The Stantler bucked and kicked, but it wasfutile. As a last resort, it tried to use a Hypnosis attackon the shadow, but a large claw slapped its face,breakingits neck and making a loud cracking snap that even made Aquamarine flinch slightly.

After one last groan, the Stantler slumped to the ground, dead. The shadow stood triumphant over its latest kill. Aquamarine sat completely still under a large, shady tree, hoping the unknown monster wouldn't suddenly turn on her. If it attacked, it would surely kill her.

The large beast grabbed the Stantler carcass in its mouth and dragged it out into the opening, where the moonlight rays were softly shining. To Aquamarine's surprise, the beast turned out to be...

"Lightning?"

Hearing his name, Lightning perked up and turned to see Aquamarine staring at him in shock. Dropping the dead Stantler, he slowly approched her.

"Aqua?" he frowned up, seeing if his eyes were playing tricks on him.

Coming forward, Aquamarine looked at Lightning, then the Stantler, then Lightning again.

"That was my kill," she bluntly reamrked, but Lightning could tell she was playing.

"No, see..." Lightning brought the carcuss over to Aquamarine and dropped it at her feet. "I killed it _for_ you. Pretty good, huh?"

Aquamarine smilied and rubbed against Lightning, much to his surprise.

"I'm so glad you're here," Aquamarine confessed. "Listen, I'm... well... I'm really sorry for being such a bitch to you Lightning."

If only Aquamarine could read minds, she would've known had badly Lightning wanted to make a pun out of that.

Returning the nuzzle, Lightning put a paw on Aquamarine's back, pulling her into a hug.

"Well, I'm sorry for doing that to you..." he paused. "_And _for what I did at the party."

"Apology accepted," Aquamarine responded, resting her head on Lightning's broad chest.

After a few more seconds of snuggling, Lightning pulled away.

"So, are you gonna eatthis, or what?" He asked, pointing out the dead Stantler.

"Yeah, I'm reallyhungry," Aquamarine got down on the ground put a paw on the carcuss, chewing on a leg. Seeing Lightning just standing over her, she stopped.

Lightning perked up. "What?"

"Want some?" Aquamarine couldn't help but chuckle ather question.

"Sure." Lightning shrugged. He wasn't really all that hungry, be he could've gone for a bite or two.

Joining Aquamarine, he started gnawing on the stomach. It was then that Aquamarine realized something.

"Wait, Lightning... Did Team Rocket catch you too?"

The Raikou shook his head. "No. I just snuck in here to help you escape."

Aquamarine sweatdropped. "If you're trying to help me escape, then why are sitting around here eating a Stantler?"

"Well," Lightning raised his head, blood dripping from his front two fangs. "it's not just me. Blaze, Terror, Springleaf, Torture, and Tantrum;they're coming, too."

Aquamarine looked around. "So, then where are they?"

"They went in through the front to take care of the guards while I look for you. They'll call me when they're ready." he explained.

Aquamarine sweatdropped again. "And how will they do that? I don't suppose you stole Crystal's cell phone..."

"No, Summer will come for me."

"Oh," Aquamarine had to admit; she was impressed. Lightning had never performed such a daring and well-planned scheme ever.

Lightning suddenly stopped eating and perked up, looking toward the bushes.

Aquamarine looked up, too. "What is it?"

Right on cue, an enraged Maelstrom stepped out of the bushes, snarling.

Aquamarine stood and wobbled away. "Maelstrom!"

"You coniving little **_bastard_**!" Maelstrom barked. "Trying to escape won't help you! You _will_ stay with _me_! I command it!"

Lightning frowned."What's this guy's problem?"

Maelstrom turned toward Lightning. "Get away from her!" he growled through clenched teeth.

Lightning looked at Aquamarine, who was backing away from Maelstrom, then stepped forward. "I don't think so."

This made Maelstrom even more angry. "You dare disobey me?!"

Without warning, Maelstrom charged at Lightning, who managed to dodge. Putting some space between Maelstrom and himself, Lightning used a Thunderbolt attack, hitting his mark.

"Ingrate!" Maelstrom roared. Lightning's Thunderbolt had done a lot of damage to the male Suicune, but just then, it shot back at Lightning with brute force.

The attack was so powerful, it knocked Lightning through 2 trees and put a dent in the third.

Aquamarine bit her lip. She knew what had happened; Maelstrom must've known Mirror Coat and used it to counter Lightning's Thunderbolt.

Weakened, Maelstrom struggled to stand. Unfornately, Lightning was unconscious, at the least.

"You will die, dog," Maelstrom grumbled, as he limped painfully towards Lightning.

"Lightning! Get up! He'll kill you!" Aquamarine shouted. The Raikou didn't move.

"SHUT UP!!!" Maelstrom used an Ice Beam on Aquamarine, but fortunately, she dodged andhe missed.

"Now... where were we?" Maelstrom grinned deviously.Hetoweredover Lightning, ready to finish him off, once and for all...

* * *

_**Authoress' Notes:** WOOOOOOOOOOOOO! My longest running chapter in this story EVER!!!!!!!!!! Wow, well, it kinda went by fast, lol. Anyway, I'd write more, but I'll leave a cliffhanger to annoy you all, lol. Not too much happened this time, but it will next chapter, or so. As far as I'm concerned, it's not half-bad for a chapter of a story I haven't even thought about for the past 6 months. P Anyway, R&R and it won't take me 6 months to get the next chapter out!_


	9. The Great Rescue: Part 2

_**Authoress' Notes:** Well, this is it; the last Chapter of **"It's My Baby".** Even though I'm not really into writing it anymore, I'm glad I finished it, for the reviewers' sake. So, here's the grand finale._

* * *

**_It's My Baby_**

_**Chapter 9:** The Great Rescue (Part 2)_

_

* * *

_

Maelstrom loomed dangerously over Lightning, ready to finish him off with one final Ice Beam.

"Say goodbye," he spat. Just as Maelstrom released the Ice energy in his mouth, Summer rammed into his side, causing him to shoot the Ice Beam at a few trees in the distance.

"Your going down!" Summer threatened, smacking into Maelstrom's head again.

The Suicune was enraged. **_"FILTHY BIRD!"_**

Blaze then jumped in and joined Summer in attacking Maelstrom. He was followed by Tantrum, Torture, and Terror, while Springleaf tended to Lightning's need.

"Come on, now," she gently nudged Lightning to get up. "You'll be okay."

Maelstorm was outnumbered, but he was much stronger than his opponents. Using his extrodinary jump to excape, Maelstrom landed a few yards away.

"Do you fools think you could possibly defeat **_ME?"_** he growled.

"Well, let me think... **YEAH!"** Blaze spouted, making Maelstrom all the angrier.

"You should hold your tongue, Entei! Fire isn't exactly the best again Water you know," Maelstrom began to back into the bushes.

Blaze refused to respond to Maelstrom's taunting. He knew he was right about the type advantage, but that didn't mean he couldn't try to fight.

Maelstrom continued to back into the bushes, then completely disappeared. Terror glared at Blaze.

"Oh, yeah, Mr. Bad; you make threats, then you let him get away! What a clever idea!" he sarcastically stated.

"Shut up!" Blaze roared, looking around around for Maelstrom. "I didn't see you trying to do anything!"

"What?" Terror stomped over to Blaze, but Torture stopped him.

Summer landed on the ground. "Guys, stop it! This isn't the time to be fighting **_each other!"_**

Just before Terror could complain, Maelstrom leapt out of the bushes and behind Summer with a powerful Ice Beam ready to strike.

"Summer, watch out!" Tanturm called.

Summer turned around just in time to hit with the Ice Beam. It's cold force was so hard, it caused her to break through three trees and put a big dent in the fourth. When the Ice Beam cleared, her body was frozen solid.

Maelstrom chuckled. "Aw, pretty little birdy got the chills? Too bad for you..."

"You... **_DEMON!"_** Tantrum bellowed, sending an array of Razor Leafs towards Maelstrom.

The Suicune frowned. "You just don't learn, do you?" Another Ice Beam froze the razor-sharp leaves solid and sent them plunging into the ground.

Tantrum gritted his teeth and backed up then looked at the others. "Guys, a little help here?"

The Typhlosion stepped up and used a fearsome Flame Wheel. Terror knew it was useless, but at least it was something. Blaze added to his attack with a Fire Blast, Tantrum threw in his Razor Leaf, and Torture topped it all off with a Hyper Beam.

The four combined attacks did a fair amount of damage to Maelstrom, especially Tantrum's Razor Leaf. Maelstrom shook off the damage and leapt into the bushes again. Terror stomped his foot in annoyance.

"Damn it! Somebody has to stop this guy from running away!" he growled.

Springleaf joined the group. "Well, that **_is_** what the Legendary Dogs do all the time..."

Lightning chose that time to wake up. He looked around, wearily, then sat up in a panic. "W-where's Aqua?"

Tantrum perked up. "Aqua? You mean you **_found_** her?"

Blaze stepped on Lightning's head. **_"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?_** We're busting our butts trying to fight this guy!"

"Stop it, Blaze!" Springleaf pulled the angry Entei away, allowing Lightning to rise.

"We have to find Aqua! She's a target out there!" Lightning looked around in a panic.

Terror and Blaze walked over to the frozen Summer. Blaze shook his head, while Terror looked toward Springleaf.

"You want us to thaw her out? I really hate seeing her like this," Terror asked.

Springleaf shook her head. "No. You might end up hurting her even more. I hate to say this, but we'll have to leave her... at least until we defeat that Suicune."

* * *

Elsewhere, Aquamarine sat huddled behind a tree, grunting in pain. She had felt her water break just afew moments ago and her contrations were getting worse. Slowly laying down behind a thick bush, she sprawled out on her side. She couldn't stop Mother Nature's doing and was going to have her babies whether she wanted to or not. 

"Man... what a time to... go into... ouch... labor," she whispered to herself.

"Yes, what a time, indeed..."

Aquamarine turned to see the smirking face of Maelstrom. Upon seeing him, she growled.

Maelstrom started to snuggle with Aquamarine. "Why so tense, my dear? You need to be as calm as possbile if want to have healthly pups."

In response, Aquamarine turned and snapped violently at Maelstrom, taking a large bite out of the crystal on head. Maelstrom was outraged.

"If you want to play rough, then I'll show you rough!" Maelstrom snarled, fangs ready to punture Aquamarine's neck.

With a roar, Lightning came crashing out of the bush at the last possible moment, giving Maelstrom a nasty thump to the skull.

Aquamarine sat up. "Lightning!"

Malestrom sat up and snarled madly. "I've had more than enough of you!"

He lunged at Lightning, ready with a Hydro Pump. Lightning moved away, only get slightly dampened, then slashed Maelstrom across the face. His claws weren't really even designed for Slash attacks, but at this point, it was critical.

The male Suicune howled in pain from the deep, bleeding gashes on his face. This left a spot open for Lightning to attack, so he Tackled Maelstrom, knocking him over.

Aquamarine put her head back down. "Lightning..." she called softly.

Lightning perked up at the sound of her voice, then turned his attention towards her.

He went over and rubbed against her cheek. "Don't worry, Aqua. It's okay now. I think I killed him."

Aquamarine chuckled at Lightning's joke, but suddenly stopped and frowned up in pain. "Ouch..."

Lightning got down on the ground with Aquamarine and placed his face close to hers. Aquamarine responded by rubbing back, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"It hurts..." she whimpered, starting to cry.

"Don't be like that, Aqua," Lightning continued nudging her. "This isn't the tough Aqua I know. You're stronger than this..."

Aquamarine sighed. "I know... it's just... I don't think I can do this..."

"You're right about that..."

Lightning looked up in time for Maelstrom to use Leer. Surprised, Lightning could feel his Defense drop. Maelstrom then used Bubblebeam, just barely missing Aquamarine and sending Lightning into the bushes.

* * *

"Attack! I repeat, **_ATTACK!"_** a Rocket Grunt shouted, as his troops came to his rescue. 

Inside the Rokect HQ, it was complete and total chaos. Pokémon were all over the place, fighting. Some were Team Rocket captives, while others were Crystal's and Sam's Pokémon.

Riding on her Stantler, Crystal ran over a Grunt. Sam followed by ordering his Poliwag to Tackle another.

Crystal rode up to Sam. "Sam, did you find Aquamarine yet?"

"No, I haven't seen her. Maybe she escaped."

Crystal looked away. "Maybe..."

Back in Marcy's office, a wounded Grunt crawled in with his beat-up Sneasel. "M-m-ma'am!"

Marcy sat up in a rage, while Inferno perched herself up on the desk. "Grunt, speak!"

The Grunt stood, clutching his Sneasel. "Yes, ma'am! There has... been an outbreak... of the... Pokémon..."

"What?"

"Two kids and their Pokémon... stormed the place... and they let... the captives.. out... they're everywhere, ma'am..."

Marcy stood up and walked out. "No... those kids **_will not_** ruin my plan again! Come, Inferno!"

With a bark, Inferno obeyed and followed her master.

* * *

After what seemed like forever, the Pokémon were finally starting to win over the Rockets. 

A Grunt stood up. "Retreat, men! **RETREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAT!"**

Just as Marcy and Inferno arrived on the scene, defeated Rockets ran for their lives. This also included the other Executives. Annoyed, Marcy turned to see Sam chasing away one last Rocket with his Poliwag and a captive Charmander. The captives still had iron-linked chains around their necks, so it was easy to tell they were prisoners.

"Inferno, use Crunch!" Marcy ordered.

Inferno attacked the Poliwag, defeating it almost instantly because of its low level training. Seeing its partner taken down, the Charmander looked worried as Inferno approached it.

"Hey!" Sam called. "My Poliwag!"

Marcy grabbed the Charmander's chain. "Little boy, if you want to live, you'll give up now while you still can!"

Sam backed up. "Not a chance! Larvitar! Rock Smash!"

Just as Sam called, his Larvitar appeared and hit Inferno with its attack.

"Inferno, Crunch!"

"Larvitar, Earthquake!"

The two Pokémon attacked... withLarvitar as the winner.

"Way to go, Larvitar!" Sam praised his Pokémon.

Marcy kicked Inferno in her side.** "STUPID DOG!** Looks like I'll have to do this myself..."

Before the leader could do anything, she was overwhemled by Crystal's Stantler.

"You leave him alone!"

Marcy ran for the garden. "You brats won't get away with this!"

"Quick," Crystal called to everyone in the HQ. "follow Marcy, and let's put an end to this once and for all!"

Thousands of Pokémon, all shapes and sized charged, following Crystal on her Stantler and Sam on a captive Venusaur to the fleeing Marcy.

* * *

Maelstrom stood victorious over Lightning, once again, and was ready to make sure that Lightning never got in his way again... 

"You die today..." Maelstrom said, coldly.

"No way!"

Maelstrom looked up. **_"WHAT?"_**

Terrance latched onto Maelstrom's mane with hisBite attack. The Suicune bounced around like a Ponyta in a rodeo.

Still on her Stantler, Crystal found her way to the garden, along with Sam, his Pokémon, her Pokémon, and the freed captives.

Just then, Torture, Tantrum, Blaze, and the others came up, confused by what was going on.

Crystal spotted Aquamarine. "Look, Sam! Over there! It's Aqua!"

Sam looked up. "Huh? Aqua?"

Aquamarine was still in labor, but hadn't given birth yet. Lightning came out of the brush, tattered and torn.

"Maelstrom, come to me!" Marcy demanded.

Maelstrom still bounced about with Terrance on his back. After a few more moments, he threw the Totodile in to a tree.

"Terrance!" Torture called for his son. But instead of answering, Terrance baeagn to glow.

"Torture," Springleaf spoke. "I think Terrance is evolving!"

And Springleaf was right, as Terrance took on a new form. When he stopped glowing, he was a Croconaw.

Torture smiled inwardly. "Oh, Terrance, you're always so outgoing. You never listened to me and now look what's happened. I can't really boss you around much like that now..."

Marcy grunted in disgust and jumped onto Maelstrom's back. **_"GOOOOOOOOOOO!"_**

Weakened from so much fighting, Maelstrom began to limp away, but was soon stopped by the captive Venusaur's Vine Whip.

Crystal smirked. "You're not going anywhere but to jail."

Sam chimed in. "Yeah! What she said!"

Crystal sweatdropped. "Oh, Sam..."

* * *

"All right," the Officer Jenny from Goldenrod ordered, cuffing Marcy. "It's off to the big house for you, Marcy." 

"..." Marcy did nothing but glare back at Crystal and Sam, who stupidly waved at her. She was put into a police car and was soon to be in jail like all the other Grunts and Executives.

The Violet City Jenny came up to Crystal. "Well done, Crystal. We've been trying to catch these scums for months."

"Hey, anything for the girls in blue," Crystal joked.

"Now, all these captured Pokémon can go to nice, new homes. You can even have few," Blackthorn Jenny offered.

"Nah, I have more than enough Pokémon," Crystal chuckled. "I don't think I can handle many more."

"Well, I want some!" Sam chose a Charizard, an Umbreon, a Miltank, and a Blissey from the heaps of homeless Pokémon.

Saffron Jenny walked up. "Sure, you can have those. And the others will be shipped to Kanto."

"Half can stay here," Blackthorn Jenny suggested. "Johto needs some, too."

Crystal nodded. "Well, I think that's all. Move 'em out!"

Pokémon were taken to the nearest Pokémon Center or put onto the Bullet Train, bound for Kanto. After they were all cleared out, Crystal, her Pokémon, Sam, with his Pokémon and the new ones all turned to head off to the Pokémon Center as well.

All was well in the lands of Johto and Kanto once again. Team Rocket had been taken care of, with their hideout being used for Pokémon care and research. Peace was restored at last...

* * *

In the Pokémon Center, Lightning sat outside the maternity unit, looking as worried as ever. Terror, Blaze, Springleaf, and Tantrum came up to him. 

"C'mon, Lightning, You need to relax. You still haven't recovered fully from all that fighting at the Rockets'," Springleaf said.

Terror nodded. "That's right! We're not fully healed, either, but at least we're taking it easy."

Blaze changed the subject. "Speaking of which, where's Summer?"

"She's in intensive care, but I heard one of the Chanseys saying she was going to pull through," Terror anwsered.

"Okay, so then, where's Torture?" Tantrum asked.

Terror looked at Lightning. "He's with Terrance. He said they needed some time alone to talk about the responsibilities of evolution, or something. I heard that Terrance was the one who told everybody where to find the Rockets' HQ."

Blaze scoffed. "I told you he'd get in the way if he came with us."

Springleaf looked up to the sound of doors opening. Sam and Crystal came in with some ice cream and sat down on the couch behind Lightning.

"You think Aqua's okay?" Sam asked, taking a lick from his cone.

Crystal shrugged. "I sure hope so."

Lightning looked at Crystal, then back at the door. "I hope so, too, Crystal."

* * *

It seemed like forever when the doctor finally came out. Lightning was almost bouncing off the walls, anxious about Aquamarine's condition. 

Crystal sat up. "Well? How is she?"

The doctor took off his gloves and sighed. "Well, the procedure was a success. Your Aquamarine had 9 puppies. There were6 girlsand3 boys..."

Crystal smiled. **"WOW!** Didja hear that, Lightning? 9! That's your lucky number!"

Lightning was excited, but he could care less about the number, he just wanted to see Aquamarine.

"But..." the doctor held a cloth in his hand. "One didn't make it... sorry..."

"Awww..." Crystal took the towel form the doctor and gently opened it. Lightning came over to inspect, too.

Inside was a rather large puppy. It was almost as big an adult Vulpix and looked very pale. The puppy looked exactly like Aquamarine, but had Lightning's stripe imprints and a small jagged tail like Lightning's.

"I'm sorry, Crystal," Sam put a hand on her shoulder.

Crystal sighed. "It's okay, Sam. That's just the way things happen."

Smelling the puppy, soft sparks began coming off Lightning's body. Gingerly touching the baby's nose, Lightning shocked it with his Spark. After a few seconds, the puppy's snout twitched. Then it started moving around and whimpering, eyes still closed.

Crystal looked down in surprise. "Lightning!" She picked the puppy up and craddled it. "You brought it back!"

Sliding past the doctor, Lightning snuck in to see Aquamarine. He nudged the door open and peeked inside. Looking around, he saw all sorts of strange objects, but in the middle of the floor, he saw Aquamarine laying in a soft basket of cushions. As he got closer, he noticed she was exhausted, her eyes looking at the floor, and her breathing slow. He also saw she was nursing 9 puppies on her side. He had to admit, they were huge, more than twice as big as the one outside. No wonder Aquamarine was in so much pain.

"...Lightning..."

The Raikou looked down at Aquamarine. Her eyes wearily looked at him.

"...hey... hey... Lightning..." she whispered.

Lightning placed his head next to hers. "I told you it'd be okay, Aqua..."

"I'm so tired..." she coughed.

Lightning nodded. "I know..."

"...the baby...?"

"Well, you had 10..."

"...10..."

"Aqua?"

"...I'm so... tired..."

"I know, Aqua. I know..." Lightning rose and took a closer look at the 9 puppies.

They all had different markings from their parents or a combination of both. The first one looked just like Aquamarine, but it had his tail and imprints of stripes, instead of Aquamarine's diamonds, on its side. Another had a Suicune's flowing ribbons, with his thundercloud mane and face mask. Crystal came in and put the recently revived puppy down with the rest. After a lot of pushing and struggling, the runt finally managed to get in on feeding off Aquamarine.

Crystal rubbed Lightning's back. "So, I'm hoping you two made up, right?"

Aquamarine weakly smiled. "Yeah... we did..."

Lightning nodded in agreement. "Yeah, but I'm just glad this is all over now..."

Crystal was about to respond when Sam came in, holding a badly wounded Houndour.

Standing up, she walked over to him. "Sam?"

"This is the Pokémon that belonged to that crazy lady, Marcy. Nurse Joy brought it in."

Hearing Marcy's name, Aquamarine sat up. "I've seen her before... t-that's... Inferno..."

Lightning looked a little irritated. "I don't think I want this to start up in here. Aqua's tired and needs her rest, so do you guys think you could take this out?"

Crystal was surprised by how protective Lightning was being, but she respected his wishes. "Sure, Lightning. Let's go, Sam."

After the two left, Lightning sat near Aquamarine like the father he was.

* * *

Blaze, Terror, and a recently recovered Summer looked at Inferno in her bed. She glared back. 

"What? Got a problem?" she spat.

"I wouldn't be so feisty if I were you," Terror taunted. "Don't forget, we put the **_"indestructible"_** Marcy behind bars!"

Inferno turned her head. "I don't care about her anymore..."

Terror turned his head. "Why?"

"She turned on me when I needed her most... she left me to die..." Inferno sighed.

Torture smiled. "Well, she was the bad guy anyway. Now that she's gone, you can make a new start."

Terrance nodded. "Yeah. Not everything goes right the first time."

Inferno shook her head. "No, I'll never trust humans again..."

Summer couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Not again with this 'Oh, I'll always hate humans' bit... Get over it!"

Hearing the argument Crystal walked in. "Summer's right; not all humans are bad. Take me, for instance. I think I'm actually a very good human."

Inferno perked up. "...you're bluffing."

Crystal stroked Inferno. "No, I'm not! Really! Why don't I adopt you and let you see how good most humans are? I'll give you food, water, whatever you need!"

Inferno looked around the room with a sneer. "...fine..."

"Good," Crystal walked out. "I'll tell Nurse Joy then!"

The other Pokémon began to leave, except for Terrance. He looked at Inferno.

"Trust me, you made the right choice choosing to stay with Crystal. She's not my Trainer, but I know she's really sweet."

Inferno looked. For the first time ever, she smiled happily. "Hey, don't tell anyone, but I'm actually kind of lonely without humans around. I'm not as tough as you think. I only act stern because Marcy taught me to. That's really not my nature at all, but the others can find that out for themselves later."

Terrance smirked and left. "Your secret's safe with me..."

* * *

A few weeks later, Lightning sat in a wide, open field, watching over a herd of Miltank in the distance. After the puppies were born, He and Aquamarine decided to raise them to grow strong and independent in nature. Even though she didn't want her best 2 Pokémon to leave her, Crystal knew it was for their best interest and let them stay at the Moo Moo Ranch outside Ecruteak City. Crystal and Sam often came to visit with their Pokémon. 

Feeling a nudge on his side, he looked down to see Sampson, the puppy whose life he saved about a month ago. He had gotten much bigger, like the rest of his brothers and sisters, growing his Raikou stripes and mane. His teeth were still immature, but they were growing nice and sharp. His fur was a relaxing mix of green and blue, making it an aquamarine-ish color.

"Dad, can I have some Moo Moo Milk, **PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE?"** Sampson pleaded.

"Go ask Mommy, Sampson," Lightning replied, smirking.

"Okay!" Sampson responded, bounding off to Aquamarine, who was on the other side of the ranch.

Lightning went back to watching his puppies play with some of the younger Miltanks.

_Things were taking a turn for the better. And if luck stayed with them, it'd be like this forever..._

* * *

_**Authoress' Notes:** Okay, that's it! Sorry if the ending wasn't all that good. I couldn't figure out how end things._ _Meh. Go eat a stick._


End file.
